


Bean's Favorite Place

by misslenabrooke



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, bean's secretly romantic and miri thinks she's precious, did i rly write a ship fic of bean and a girl who is relevant in one episode? um duh do you know me, drunken bean shenanigans, it's obvious this was written by someone who's too young to drink, luci & elfo are just there kinda and also dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: Bean takes her girlfriend to Luci's Inferno, her home outside the castle. Miri takes care of her adorably stupid drunk girlfriend.
Relationships: Bean/Miri, Elfo/Luci (Disenchantment)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Bean's Favorite Place

**Author's Note:**

> What motivated this? Well, I wanted Bean to have a girlfriend. I also wanted her to interact with Miri more. Perfect solution! Except I just winged it here. Apologies in advance.

"I'm not an alcohol kind of woman, Bean." Miri said, nervously swinging Bean's hand in her own.

She gave a reassuring smile. "You don't have to drink anything! I just want to take my favorite lady to my favorite place in the world."

The other scoffed, smiling back playfully. "You've seen way more of the world than most of Dreamland ever will, and your favorite place is the bar run by your cat friend."

Bean opened the door and let Miri enter first. "Luci really knows his stuff! And besides, the bar is like my second home. No angry dad, evil mom, or annoying brother here! Just amazing drinks and no judgement, cause usually we're too drunk off our asses to care what anyone else does."

"Checks off all your boxes, huh?" Miri joked as the door closed behind them.

"Obviously." This was all Bean could say before the bar fell completely silent, turning to face the two women. After a few seconds, the air was filled with drunken cheering. This was a first!

Standing on top of the counter, Luci made his way over to them. "Thought I'd tell everyone to give you two a warm welcome tonight," He faced Miri. "New people are always appreciated, as long as they ignore any slight breaking of the law. That, and any friend of Bean is a friend of mine. But you're more than that now, huh?"

"Don't scare her off, Luci." Bean said, in a tone mixed with seriousness and amusement.

Miri chuckled. "It's okay. I've heard a lot about you, Luci. You still arguing with Elfo over having only one bed in the apartment?"

Luci scoffed. "Nah. I told him that I just like sleeping on his shoulder."

"It's soothing!" Elfo seemingly popped out of nowhere. causing Miri to flinch a little. "Luci doesn't believe me when I tell him he purrs right in my ear, but it's _adorable_."

The demon blushed a little and crossed his arms. "Elfo!"

Bean was holding Miri, glaring slightly at Elfo. "Don't scare her like that."

"It's fine, Beanie. Just didn't see him coming."

She nodded. "I know, I know. Just gotta make sure you're okay."

Elfo seemed confused. "Are _you_ okay, Bean? You're never this apprehensive."

"She's fine," Luci said while wiping a table. "I think she's still in her honeymoon phase. Oh, you would not believe how much Bean gawks about Miri."

"The way you do with me?" Elfo asked, smirking.

The other rolled his eyes, kissing Elfo on the cheek. "Maybe so, ya jerk."

* * *

Miri was amazed at how much Bean could drink. The two had been in the bar from sunset to sunrise, and the latter didn't stop until falling asleep. Miri didn't dare touch any beer though, because she had to bring her adorably stupid girlfriend back to the castle.

So when Bean woke up, she was right by her side.

"Get up, Beanie.." Miri muttered as she helped the other stand up. Much to her annoyance, Bean couldn't stand up even with assistance.

"Carry me, babe!" Bean slurred out.

She shook her head in amusement. "You're too heavy."

Bean hiccupped mid giggle. "And you're strong! Love your muscles.." She started caressing Miri's forearm.

"Okay, Beanie. I'll try to carry you. No guarantee that I won't drop ya, though!" Miri couldn't help but smile.

"It's worth it!" She said while being picked up and carried bridal style. "Makes a gal feel like a princess."

Miri chuckled. "You literally are one, honey."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

The journey back to Bean's bedroom was a long one, filled with drunken giggling. Miri's limbs wanted to give out on her, but she pulled through for Bean's sake. Plopping her gently down on the bed upon arrival, Miri fell right next to her.

Bean smiled, giving her a kiss.

"Your dad's going to be pissed you're home so late, Beanie."

She chuckled. "I know. I love you, Miri."

The girl slowly started to get up, only for Bean to grab her hand.

"Stay for a while, baby! Pleeease!" Bean made grabby hands, pulling Miri in for a hug.

"I can't say no to that, can I?" She kissed her girlfriend and brushed some hair out of her face.

"You're _soooo_ pretty. I'm so damn lucky." This was the last thing the princess said before drifting off to sleep again.

"Never change, Beanie."


End file.
